Married Life
by RomanceWriter23
Summary: In the days after Big Time Rush's end, the boys decided to settle down and go into different careers. Kendall's new job may leave him on disability, James wants a baby, Carlos's new wife has insecurities, and Logan's in laws are coming. This is their life now.


**Summary: In the days after Big Time Rush's end, the boys decided to settle down and go into different careers. Kendall's new job may leave him on disability, James wants a baby, Carlos's new wife has insecurities, and Logan's in laws are coming. This is their life now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

 _In the days after Big Time Rush's end, the boys decided to settle down and go into different careers. Kendall Knight, the fearless leader of the group, spent many months perfecting his hobby: ice hockey. Soon, he was picked up by a small professional league team, the Los Angeles Falcons. After that, the whole team was picked up by a larger league. In that time, Kendall got in touch with Kaycee Johnson, an old friend from Minnesota who moved to Maryland. About a year later, they started a long-distance relationship. Now, two years later, Kaycee has moved to L.A. and they were married in a small ceremony in their backyard. This is their life now._

"Kaycee, I'm home!" Kendall said wincing. He had just gotten back from another gruesome Saturday morning practice, three weeks before their first game of the season. His wife of nearly two years came in beaming, her bright smile only to fade when she sees the state of her husband.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall," Kaycee shook her head, "how many times have I told you to keep in safe in the rink?"

"I'm not sure." Kendall said, sitting in his favorite chair, "Can you check the board?" Kaycee added one more tally mark to a small dry-erase board that was hanging in their living room. It was decorated to match the interior of the home, which Kaycee, being a designer herself, planned out.

"And that makes 563." Kaycee laughed, "When are you going to learn?"

"I'll be careful, I promise." Kendall said, "Can you bring me an ice pack?"

"Sure, babe," Kaycee kissed his head, "just don't try and kill yourself until I get back."

"I make no promises." Kendall shouted to her from where she was in the kitchen, "Love you!"

"Love you, too, Mr. Accident Prone." Kaycee called back.

* * *

 _In the days after Big Time Rush's end, the boys decided to settle down and go into separate careers. James Diamond, the self-proclaimed "pretty boy" of the group, decided to stay in the music career. After spending some time under his former producer, Gustavo Rocque, James launched Diamond Records, where he became the executive producer. Since then, the company's been a huge success, hosting a multitude of famous singers. Among these faces came newcomer Natasha Pricer, and instantly James was smitten, despite the fact that she was only 16 at the time. By the time she was 19, the pair had ran off to Mexico for the weekend and eloped without telling anyone. When the media caught up to them, unfortunately, it left Natasha and her family not on speaking terms. This is their life now._

"Mrs. Diamond," A wide-awake James cooed, "wake up, please. It's Saturday, we both finally have a day off and I want to spend it finally teaching you how to surf."

"Five more minutes." Natasha mumbled.

"Don't think so." James smirked, grabbing his wife of three months up out of bed.

"James Diamond! Put me down!" Natasha shrieked sleepily.

"As you wish." James placed her down, not before leaving his lips on hers. He snaked his arms around her waist.

He kept wondering to himself how he ended up so lucky. He felt so wrong falling for her at first. She was only 16 when they met for the first time. Whenever they were recording and he'd make a remark, he'd get turned on when she called him 'sir.' She was 17 when she first took notice, he was 21. On her 18th birthday, she made out with him hardcore at her party. They did nothing after that for a whole year, when an all-nighter when a bit haywire. The pair were under the radar for a whole three months until after a concert in Mexico when they were drunk off of a heated passion and had the crazy idea to get married. So, they did, and were caught by media in the process. Natasha's family hated him for it, and nearly called the police on rape charges, until Natasha explained that they were in love. In result, her dad slapped her, and they haven't talked since.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Diamond?" James asked after the kiss.

"I love it when you call me that." Natasha smiled, kissing him again, "I'll fix breakfast, while you go get the mail."

"I'll be back." James kissed her forehead as the phone rang, "Do you want me to get that?"

"I got it, babe." Natasha smiled, picking up the phone as James went outside, "Hello?"

"Natasha? Is it you?" A voice asked.

"Olliver!" Natasha smiled at the voice of her brother, "I thought you weren't allowed to speak to me."

"I turned 18 two weeks before your wedding. Moved out of there two days ago. I can talk to who I want." He said, "So what's this I read about you being pregnant?"

"Tabloid crap, Olli," Natasha said, "I'm not planning on being a mom ANY time soon."

"I can see why, you're at the top of your game, sis!" Olliver stated, "You snagged a Grammy nomination for next week, and you're performing!"

"I know!" She laughed, "I'm worried though."

"Why, scared you won't win?" He asked.

"It'll be our first public appearance since we got married." Natasha admitted, "We've been hounded by media wanting interviews for months on end."

"It's only been three." Olliver said, "You'll be fine. I'll talk to you soon. Love ya, sis!"

"Love you, too, baby bro." Natasha smiled, hanging up.

* * *

 _In the days after Big Time Rush's end, the boys decided to settle down and go into different careers. Carlos Garcia, the extremist of the group, had no idea what he was going to do with his life. One day, he stumbled upon an idea for a book that could possibly change someone's life. In a matter of two days, he had finished it, and since has become a bestselling author. A year after his first book, he stumbled upon law student Kendra Gonzales, in a café while trying to find inspiration for his next book. He then decided to write the perfect love story: his own. After a whirlwind romance, they were married two years later in a small ceremony back home in Minnesota. This is their life now._

Kendra shut the door gently behind her, hoping not to wake her sleeping husband. She wanted to leave for the interview early so Carlos wouldn't work her preexisting nerves. Much to her surprise, she found him in the kitchen, making lunch.

Carlos poked his head out from the open doorway, "Well? Did you get the job?" A hopeful smile crept up on his face. He knew how much this would mean to her, especially after she just graduated from law school last week.

"Well, they told me that my interview was the best one they've had so far." Kendra answered.

"Well?" Carlos asked again.

"They also said that if I didn't come into work Monday morning that I could look elsewhere for a job." She smiled brightly.

" _Mi amor, que es fantastica_!" Carlos cheered, " _Tu eres una mujer trabajadora_! _Estoy muy contenta_!"

" _Gracias, novio_." Kendra gave him a gentle kiss.

" _Se como podemos celebrar_." Carlos smiled, " _La fiesta de corndogs_!" Kendra shook her head and laughed, joining her husband in the kitchen.

 **IN CASE YOU NEED A TRANSLATION:**

" **My love, that is fantastic!"**

" **You are a hardworking woman. I'm so happy!"**

" **Thank you, sweetheart."**

" **I know how we can celebrate."**

" **The corndog party!"**

* * *

 _In the days after Big Time Rush's end, the boys decided to settle down and go into different careers. Logan Mitchell, the brain of the group, figured out rather quickly that medical school wasn't really for him. He found a passion writing songs in his time with the band, and decided to follow it. Since then, he's become one of the best in the business, working exclusively in Diamond Record with James. While out on his lunch break, he managed to get his waitress, Miriah Nathems', number. He ate their every day until she agreed to a date. Three years later, they were married in some sappy ceremony where they spilled every single emotion under the sun in front of approximately 20 people. This is their life now._

"Welcome home!" Logan cried out, "I'm so drained."

"Agreed," Miriah nodded, placing her bags down in the hallway, "Who knew a honeymoon could wear you out?"

"I think I'm going to sleep for three whole years." Logan laughed, "That sounds so good to me right now."

"Logan, we may not get that wish, babe." Miriah said while checking the messages on the phone.

"Why not?" Logan asked, "It's not like my parents are coming into town or anything."

"No, a lot worse." Miriah said.

"How can it get worse than that?" Logan questioned.

"Because we have approximately 24 hours to stock up on all organic foods and de-meat the place." Miriah groaned.

"Why is that, dear?" Logan asked a third question.

"MY parents are coming, for two whole months."Miriah smiled like a patient in a mental asylum.

"We've only been married for literally two weeks!" Logan complained, "Can't they postpone their visit?"

"Maine's under severe snow warnings. It'll be weeks before they get the lanes cleared if they don't leave tonight." Miriah said, "They aren't that bad."

"You say that because it's your parents." Logan said, "I still don't think they like me."

"They'll come around babe." Miriah said, "I think we can survive two months with them."

"I hope your right, or else I'm moving out for two months." Logan joked.

* * *

 **Note: Here's the first installment of Married Life! I hope you like it! The chapters are going to be laid out like this, maybe with another scene of all four guys/girls/couples talking with one another. I hope to have these entries 1,000+ words.**

 **Check out the Polyvore sets for this story on my account, romancewriter023!**

 **With Love,**

 **~RomanceWriter23**


End file.
